In another world, in another dimension
by TheGreatWhiteNortherner
Summary: From one war to another Naruto Uzumaki finds himself thrown into a war torn land chock full of evil mages, powerful demons, and a really pretty guild master. To bad he can't understand a single word she said. Oh well such is his luck some times. Since he is going to be stuck here, he might as well side with the pretty girl instead of the evil mages.. hm... yeah definitely the girl!


Yo new story. This idea blitzed itself into my head and I had to write it. Obviously parts of it will be AU.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own any of this stuff like Fairy Tail or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>In another world, in another dimension<strong>

_Written By: TheGreatWhiteNortherner_

* * *

><p>The dark mage Zeref stood atop a cliff overlooking his mighty army as it marched forward. Zeref had declared himself the enemy of the world and had successfully conquered and burned every empire and kingdom he had come upon. Some called him the death mage, or the black mage, or the demon progenitor. They all died when he came. No matter the title, Zeref's power was un-paralleled. And behind him marches his legions of mages and his dozen of demon creations. Zeref left nothing in his wake, he had no grand plan to rule the world, and he simply wanted to destroy everything. Countless kingdoms and empires fell before Zeref and now humanity was facing its twilight hour.<p>

Zeref was approaching the final populated continent. Earthland, was a small sized continent bordered by the ocean on three sides. To the east it connected to a larger continent. The Kingdom of Pergrande held the border the whole way. Mountains formed a natural barrier but Zeref had long since stopped fearing nature. When he arrived he was met by a meager but determined force of knights and mages sworn to Pergrande's king. Several hundred of them had prepared to defend the large pass that lead to their capital. Against Zeref's 50 legions of five million mages and his forty odd demons, they stood no chance.

While Zeref no longer feared nature, nature had noticed the apocalypse the mage wrought. So nature responded with her greatest champions. Zeref lead his force from the front, he was prepared to enjoy the massacre up close and personal. Before he could cast his first and last spell to wipe the Pergrande defenders away, an earth shattering roar echoed down from the cloudy sky. A dragon, shining golden and clad in immaculate armor burst into view. This golden titan led several dozen of its kin and together they flew to answer nature's request. Destroy Zeref.

Mother Nature demanded his life and the Dragon King came to deliver. Zeref's power was ungodly, and with it he cast a spell that struck down a handful of the flying lizards. The Dragon King roared his rage at seeing his subject's demise. He flew faster to engage Zeref personally, while his entourage went to eliminate Zeref's demon creations. The demon's and dragon's fight was incredible and would have been the subject of great stories, but instead all attention was focused on a much greater spectacle.

The fight between Zeref and the Dragon King was unlike any fight ever witnessed. Both beings were so powerful that they altered the landscape on a grand scale. Zeref's spells formed huge craters, and carved mile long trenches. The Dragon King's strikes birthed mountains from the ground and his breath scorched fields. The magical pressure exerted from the two forced the spectators to their knees. No one dared to interfere, they would have been blown away like flies if they had.

For hours the battle raged. With nearly limitless power they fought, but they were both equally drained from the intensity and duration of their fight. As the smoke from Zeref's last blast was blown away from the dragon's wings, they locked gazes. An unspoken agreement was understood that their next attack would be the last. They both prepared their best and put everything that had into it. The resulting explosion shook the land for miles around. At the epicenter was a massive crater and inside lay the victorious dragon king. He was dead, but with his death he managed to slay Zeref. He had completely annihilated Zeref's body. There weren't even any ashes left. Zeref had been defeated at a high price. With most of the world an apocalyptic wasteland and Mother Nature's finest champion dead.

None the less it was a cause for a massive celebration for the end of the world was stopped. Zeref's legions fled back into the wasteland scattering in every direction. Zeref's apprentices attempted to gather as much of their master's old power base as they each could. Those few who remained on the battle field witnessed an ominous phenomenon occur. From the jumble of dragon and demon corpses a blast of pure dark magic exploded and out of it rose a giant black and white dragon. Its roar matched the dead king's in intensity. In a voice that held true evil it roared its name to the sky above then flew away.

Acnologia the dragon of chaos.

**[In Another]**

After the defeat of Zeref a golden age of peace free from war and fighting settled over the continent of Earthland. Much of the world's population was dead and no one wanted to add to that uncountable body count. Beyond Earthland's border was a limitless desert, a vast wasteland that was proof of Zeref's madness. Inside the border however one would find just over a dozen kingdoms. Pergrande was much larger than any of the others. With the help of magic brave Pergrande pioneers spearheaded a reclamation and recolonization of the surrounding land. Unknown to them out in the wastelands a terrible war was raging.

Just before he fell Zeref had 50 apprentices. Each commanded one of his legions and they were far stronger than most mages. They were easily among the top 100 strongest mages in existence at that point. And each had roughly 100,000 mages under their command. Joining Zeref had been a popular thing to do when he showed up in town. Now these five million mages were fighting it out in a terrific power struggle.

**[In Another]**

300 years after Zeref's defeat the recolonization had pushed the Zeref worshippers farther into the wasteland to keep their private war hidden. A mages lifespan is on average 150 years, give or take 25 years based on their personal power and smaller things like lifestyle and health. But Zeref's followers had undergone a powerful dark ritual to extend their lives 500 years. Sustained by this evil they had fought a 300 year long war to fill Zeref's power vacuum. . At first, each of the 50 apprentices believed themselves capable of being the new overlord. But Zeref's original three apprentices were far stronger than their colleagues. Alten the Necromancer, Zansu Hellfire, and Lenfia the Summon Queen; each of them had quickly defeated a handful of weaker apprentices and absorbed their legions.

Only to now come together and agree to combine forces and rule together. They had fought one another numerous times and they always ended in a stalemate. The other 47 apprentices had either been defeated or joined them. But together they now had united all 50 of the legions. Of the original five million mages at the start of the power struggle only 100,000 remained. The constant bloodshed for 300 years had weeded out all but the best of them. These mages were not only the strongest magically but they each had 300 years of battle experience. Suffice to say, they were now an extreme threat. After 300 years they would once ago bring terror to innocents.

**[In Another]**

The Kingdom of Fiore is a small coastal kingdom in west Earthland surrounded by mountains. It has two governing bodies just like every other kingdom in Earthland. A king who rules the land and runs the kingdom. While the governance of magic is taken care of by the Magic Council. Established after Zeref's demise, the Magic Council exists in each kingdom and is linked together with the Grand Magic Council in Pergrande. The council regulated mages and all things magic within the kingdoms. Each branch was run by ten of their strongest mages; titles Wizard Saints. The Grand Magic Council was led by the Seven Grand Wizard Saints.

Each branch was expected to keep a standing force of 10,000 rune knights. Men trained in magical and martial forms of fighting. Alongside the magic guilds that sprung up everywhere, each kingdom was now much more protected. These guilds help train and provide for growing mages which raised the typical strength of the average-joe mage.

In the year X673 Mavis Vermillion was born in Fiore. This is also the year that the Zeref Coalition or ZC as they now called themselves laid siege to the outlying eastern kingdoms that had sprung up during recolonization. East past Pergrande the Grand Magic Council held no sway as the adventurous types that built there had no wish to be ruled by old men from another kingdom. So the kingdoms were much less prepared to fight. Unlike their master before them, the three apprentices, now self-styled the Zeref Coalition Three or the ZC3 wished to conquer and enslave then world. Not turn the world into ashes. So after a successful conquering, they had to spend time solidifying their hold on a kingdom. Fighting these un-organized small time kingdoms took them quite a while.

While this new war raged in the distant east, Mavis Vermillion grew up an orphan forced to work in the Red Lizard Guild. Her parents had died while she was an infant and owed the guild a large debt. So she did chores and house work for the lazy mages who told her she needed to earn her keep. While there she managed to learn a lot about magic and picked up lots of little spells. She had no friends and when she got the chance during a small inter guild scuffle she fled. Somehow she ended up on a ship at sea only to get washed over board during a storm. After drifting for a while she found herself on Tenrou Island. She had discovered her own personal brand of magic during her escape and so she spent years learning and perfecting it on the island.

Three self-proclaimed treasure hunters came to the island seeking a long last magical artifact. They had a misunderstanding but Mavis agreed to help them search for it. After a fruitless hunt the men were going to leave. They invited Mavis along and she agreed having quickly become friends with the men. Never having a friend before she loved the experience and told the other three of her plan to create a guild where everyone would feel welcomed like family.

They agreed to join and these four become the original members of Mavis's new guild Fairy Tail. She chose the name Fairy Tail because of the two things she owned from her parents, one was a medallion with a curious symbol attached. And the other was a journal of her father's research on fairies. Her necklace's symbol was used to create the guild emblem and when questioned on the name she would reply.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… It is an eternal mystery and a never ending adventure to find out. Just like the guild, a place of never ending adventure."

Initially the guild was small, with only the four founding members. But as their reputation grew, so did people's interest in joining. Several years passed and rumors had spread of the invaders proclaiming to be Zeref's original followers. They attracted many power hungry young fools and their ranks began growing as well. They were now marching ever westward and closer to Pergrande. But the kingdoms in the way were now older and more established which stalled them from reaching the place of Zeref's defeat. Soon though they would avenge their master by bringing war Earthland.

**[In Another]**

In another world, in another dimension.

Uzumaki Naruto was kneeling, hunched over a disorganized bunch of scrolls on a table. It was late at night and he had been awake for 27 hours already. Another day gone by without him noticing. His appearance was paler than his normal tan skin. He had after all been locked away underground for the last six months. He looked tired, worn out from stress and worry. Staying awake days at a time didn't help him any.

In front of him were complex notes on sealing. Seals are written constructs that are also known as shinobi art of Fuuinjutsu. Naruto had dedicated himself to creating a large scale space-time fuuinjutsu. The seal would teleport whatever was above it to a target location dependent on given x, y, and z coordinates. With the seal being an approximate six foot by six foot circle it would be capable of teleported groups of people anywhere or moving supplies quickly. So six months ago when the Allied Shinobi Forces had pulled him from the front lines to hide him away and prevent his capture. He had spent most of his time trying to create this seal to launch a surprise attack behind enemy lines.

A mad man by the name of Uchiha Obito had captured the other jinchuuriki and sucked their bijuu out and resealed them into the Gedo Mazo Statue. His plan was to capture all nine bijuu and seal them into the statue to resurrect the Juubi, or the Ten Tails and then seal it into himself and become the second jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Then cast an illusion over the moon. The super powerful illusion would give him control of the world. The only thing standing in his way was Naruto since he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed demon fox, or as Naruto had come to know him as, Kurama.

Four years ago through careful manipulation, Obito had managed to get the five great ninja villages to wage an all-out war against each other. This naturally got all the smaller villages involved as well. This kicked off the Fourth Great Shinobi War. And for the first three years, Naruto had fought and killed alongside his village. Then when the exhausting conflict was coming to a close Obito struck. With Akatsuki as his main force and Yakushi Kabuto having resurrected hundreds of powerful dead shinobi they were quickly overwhelming the individual villages. So the Allied Shinobi Force was created from necessity.

All the remaining ninja from the war joined together to fight this new threat. For six month they evenly traded blows, but any damage done to Obito's side was inconsequential they needed to cut the head of the snake off to win. Those three and a half years changed Naruto. He was no longer carefree or a goofball. As a jinchuuriki he had been used as a weapon during the first three years. Sent into battle and expected to inflict mass casualties. Something he had excelled at after his first traumatic battle. His childhood crush and old teammate Haruno Sakura had been cut down right in front of him. So he greedily extracted revenge on the opposing forces.

From that day he had seen most of his friends die before his eyes. And each time he had happily crushed the life out of their killer. Then he was suddenly forced to work with men and women who family and friends he had been happily slaughtering for three years. It was tough for him to repress his instinct to kill anyone not from Konoha. One of the worst moments was when he was forced to repeatedly kill Sakura till he figured out how to cancel the resurrection technique being used on her. It was a truly trying three and a half years for him.

Naruto planned to use his new seal to either teleport a strike team into position to destroy the Gedo Mazo or to kill Obito whichever's position could be determined first. But the seal was proving harder than he expected. Through liberal use of shadow clones Naruto was very well versed in the art of sealing. But this technique was difficult on a whole new level for him. He was close, but at the moment the seal was still rather unstable.

Then something he honestly should have expected happened. Obito using his sharingan technique Kamui, had just easily teleported right into the room. Even as worn out as he was Naruto instantly spun and had palmed a kunai before he even realized it was Obito. He lunged forward intent to end the life of whoever would dare pull such a stunt. There was a keep out sign on the door after all.

While Naruto had fought for days straight and stayed awake for weeks at a time before during his field days in the war. He still found himself moving sluggishly against Obito. Deep down he knew it wouldn't be as simple as spinning on his heels and just stabbing the man.

With a clang the man parried the knife with his own and shoved Naruto backward. He then chuckled.

"Hello again Naruto. You have been a tricky little fox to find. But you didn't really think you could just hide from me did you?"

Obito was 5'11'', with neat black hair. He no longer wore his orange spiral mask and one could see the heavy scarring on the left side of his once handsome face. He had a rinnegan in his left eye and a sharingan in his right. The purple and red eyes were both intently focused on Naruto. The man wore a shabby black cloak that covered what he wore underneath.

"No… I didn't Obito. This time…" Naruto's messy blonde hair hung over his forehead covering his eyes.

"…This time I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto sharply jerked his head up as he roared his challenge and glared hard at Obito. His eyes, were no longer their clear blue color, instead they were a bright crimson with a fox like black slit pupil. The rage was clear to see on the blonde's face.

Dashing forward Naruto once again engaged Obito kunai to kunai. The two of them began moving faster than the eye could follow. Clashing all across the small room Naruto had been working in. Obito was pushed into Naruto's table, scattering his notes everywhere. Then the ninjutsu began.

Searing flames and strikes of lightning clashed with streams of water and blades of wind. Earth spikes jutted from the ceiling and walls. Larger holes had been punched through the walls. And still the two were flinging everything they had back and forth. Naruto was wreathed in orange chakra indicating his use of Kurama's chakra. Obito was encased in the giant purple Susanoo figure.

Suddenly the influx of chakra in the room activated the seal scrawled across the floor. Dual shouts of alarm indicated the duo's surprise at this turn of events. A hum began building as the seal prepared to release the chakra it absorbed.

"SHIT! This is bad, the seal shouldn't b…"

Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off as a blinding burst of light exploded from the seal. When the light vanished seconds later neither Obito nor Naruto were in the room any longer.

**[In Another]**

The war had now reached Pergrande. Once more this kingdom stood between the rest of Earthland and Zeref's army. The ZC had conquered and assimilated every kingdom outside Earthland into their empire and they were in no way about to stop. The Grand Magic Council and called up all 150,000 rune knights to hold the forces of evil at bay along the Pergrande border. That was several months ago, and since then the rune knights and been thrashed over and over in every battle. Their numbers had been decimated down to around 15,000. The council had been in a panic with no idea what to do. When someone had mentioned the numerous guilds across the continent.

So now the various guilds found all their B rank mages and above being drafted into service. They were not official soldiers of the council however. They were more along the lines of hired mercenaries that weren't getting paid. So many of them were upset. Especially those from the far side of the continent. In their minds this war had nothing to do with them. But it was either send all B class and above mages or be labelled a dark guild and sent to jail.

At 20 years of age Mavis Vermillion had never expected she would lead members of her new family into a war. Her new family meant everything to her. She loved each and every one of them dearly and would give her life to save any of them. So being forced to put so many of them into harm's way and then to ask them to take lives wasn't something she wanted to do. But here she was on a snowy Sunday evening up in some mountain range in Pergrande. Part of a group of five guilds sent here to guard a small pass. She had with her all 45 of the Fairy Tail mages she brought to Pergrande.

She was a short women standing about 5'2'' with a small lithe frame. She has long flowing blonde hair that reached her lower back, she has a lock of hair that sprouts upward from the front middle of her head, and two long locks frame her angular face. She had two large pupil less emerald green eyes complimenting her cute face. Two small fluffy white wings decorate either side of her head and a red bow adorns her neck. She is wearing a loose pink dress that hangs below her feet and the center of her dress is decorated with blue diamond shaped flaps. And then she wore shin length black combat boots. Which completely offset the cute fairy like image she had going. Over all this she wore a heavy black cloak to ward off the weather.

They were all huddled around inside several wooden buildings that were used as a checkpoint for travelers. Ten unlucky mages had to stand outside as the wind whipped snow into their faces on watch. They were huddled around two large fires, and each one was hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't get attacked tonight. They already had enough shit to deal with.

As Mavis prepared to sleep for the evening she couldn't help but ponder.

'Where had it all gone wrong…?' This must have been her millionth time asking that question and she still wasn't sure. Apparently this army was the remnants of the dark mage Zeref's that lived out in the wasteland for the last 300 years in a constant war amongst each other. And now that they were all sorted out they had come back to conquer the world. Preaching their dead master's power they recruited young fools in hordes among their conquered kingdoms.

Lethal force was allowed, encouraged even to the guilds for this war. While regrettable Mavis could see the logic behind such a declaration. War was harsh and allowed no room for weakness. So she had taken her guild aside and explained the situation to them. None of them were enthused but the First's logic was undeniable and they had spent the whole time since travelling here trying to harden their hearts to do what's necessary. With the grim thought that she was very likely to kill someone, most likely more than one person in the near future Mavis drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**[In Another]**

For several weeks Mavis and her group of five guilds were stationed in the pass. They didn't get much news there, but from what little they heard the war was still going badly. The addition of the mage guilds while initially a morale boost quickly spiraled downward when it was realized that most of the mages were in no way prepared for real life or death combat . Many times they would freeze up and die standing still.

Now Fairy Tail was being rotated to an active section of the front lines. Octaviax one of Pergrande's largest cities was being marched on and would come under siege within the next two weeks. Fairy Tail was to assist in the city's evacuation then defend the city at all reasonable cost. Basically the council expected them to die fighting to the last man. The bastards.

Stationed at Octaviax was one third of the remaining rune knights and 75 guilds equaling about 2,500 guild mages. Octaviax was one of the rare cities throughout Earthland to have a stone wall built into it. The wall stretched across a valley that lay between two of Pergrande's largest peaks. The Two Brothers as the peaks were called were two far to climb over and thus the only option of getting into Octaviax was to go straight. A single curtain wall standing 10 feet tall and 3 feet thick with two gates was what they had to work with. Earth mages had dug large trenches in front of the city. They were filled in with sharp wooden stakes curtesy of the odd wood-make mage they happened to have. The wall was heavily enchanted to resist most forms of magical attack.

Marching straight down the road as if they already controlled the city came a ZC army of 10,000 mages. All of them were dressed as recent recruits in random black and brown cloaks. And they didn't have the blackened skin the Zeref veterans possessed. Wearing hoods they looked menacing from a distance. Many carried staves to amplify their spell power.

All along the wall the 7,500 odd defenders were crouched and ready. When the ZC came into range the defenders let loose all manner of solid objects. Pure spell power would wear down at that range, but launching a heavy object like a giant boulder into the air would then inflict maximum damage when it crashed down. As the deadly storm came raining down the ZC mages scattered everywhere. They seemed to be in chaos running everywhere and which made them easy to pick off.

Some had managed to find cover and were now returning fire. Mavis was using light magic to fire small bullets of glowing yellow energy. She winced when she saw her first one connect. While not up close to the man she was still struck hard by the thought that she had really just killed a man. Normally when fighting, guild members held back power from their spells to not cause lethal damage. But here now in battle she put full force behind her spells. And they were unleashed in their full glory fulfilling their purpose of bringing death to any they struck.

Mavis glanced left and suddenly the unthinkable happened. Precht Gaebolg, one of her first three friends was struck in the head by a sickly crimson bolt of magic. Only for him to drop like a sack of potatoes as a giant hole was blasted into his face. Mavis froze, completely unable to comprehend the situation. Then realization struck, Precht was dead. Killed by the ZC bastards. Already one of her best and original friends was dead and more of her precious guild members could die as well. A primal desire to protect her friends and kill all those who would try to harm them welled into her. She felt a power she had never imagined grow rapidly inside her.

Mavis's body began leaking potent magical power. Those around her stared and backed away. Her eyes shone with pure golden energy. She was lifted into the air and was floating over the ramparts. All eyes from the battle turned to watch her. She lifted her arms up chest height and cupped her right hand close to her left which she kept straight and pointed up, palm facing her right. A blinding golden light began building in between her hands. When it began over flowing her hands Mavis snapped her head up from her hands to gaze over the battle field. Silence so loud it echoed was heard across the field by everyone. Then Mavis spoke in a voice laced with power.

"Fairy Law."

The ball of light in her hands shot forward to hang over the opposing force and then it exploded in a colossal wave of light and magic. The wave flowed all across the field and came rushing at the defenders. With no time to react they simply squinted stupidly at the oncoming rush of power. And like a warm breeze it flowed into, and then past the walls. None of the defenders were affected.

Out with the ZC was a different story. Those near the epicenter of the blast were simply gone. Incinerated to dust. Farther from there lay bodies burned to a crisp. Like a flash fire the blast had gone and burned and even melted most of the ZC force. Those on the far sides of the valley from where Mavis launched her attack were still alive. All 200 of them. Most of them were wounded heavily from Fairy Law. They immediately broke whatever cover they had and just fled. They stood no chance against fire power like that. Not to mention they were severally outnumbered now. The surroundings were un-affected by Mavis's magic.

Everyone was staring as she floated back then promptly collapsed onto the walkway. As those closest to her began advances to check on her a deep harsh roar came down the valley. Followed by five other similar cries. Then six large lumbering beasts came into view. Each was grotesque they had red leathery skin that stretched too tightly and gave them a gaunt and hungry appearance. Giant twisted bodies held large vicious heads. Six stage IV demons were marching straight at the town.

"STAGE IV HOLY FUCK!" A man yelled out terrified. While Mavis may have just used a power beyond their limited comprehension. Any man standing on that wall instinctively knew how to react to the demons. Run, flee, be scared for the demons approach and bring nothing but death and suffering.

Killing a stage IV demon was a heroic task in itself. While it should be manageable for the defenders if they worked together, they panicked and lost any semblance of order. Guild mages started fleeing scared out of their mind. Creatures of nightmares were shambling their way. The Rune knights watched the mages flee and then suddenly a rune knight broke rank and fled as well. Which only opened the flood gate. Thousands ran from the wall. Thinking it a lost cause.

When the demons were 300 yards out a strange phenomenon occurred in the sky above them. A 6' by 6' black circle tore itself into the sky. Looking into the rift, one would see glimpses of the many different dimension like a kaleidoscope. Each one a different dimension that the portal had ripped through to reach this one. Then the rift accelerated its cargo and out they came shooting through the dimensional rift at speeds approaching Mach one.

Those watching witnessed two man sized blurs come rocketing out of the hole. Both were just black blurs till they suddenly smashed into a large slug like demon. Miraculously the demon cushioned the insane speed and kept the two intact. The slug demon however was thrashing about but with the two human bullets lodged in its stomach it couldn't do anything besides screech its pain.

Mavis had only collapsed, not fallen unconscious so she watched the whole thing happen with the same thought as everyone else.

"The fuuuck?..."

Gripping the wall for support she leaned against it and watched as the two blurs leaped out of the slug demon and came to stand apart halfway between the wall and the demons. It was two men. On the left was a tall man with neat black hair and the side of his face that was visible was horribly scarred. Mavis couldn't help but cringe slightly looking at it.

The second man was shorter. Mavis guessed him to be about 5'6'' He had spiky blonde hair that hung shoulder length in a ponytail. He wore some strange black armor and the rest of his clothes were black and a blackish gray. He had on combat boots the same as Mavis. This made her immediately like the man. No one else seemed to be able to understand how great combat boots were!

The two men were staring each other down with looks of intense hatred. Mavis only noticed it after checking them both out. Much to her embarrassment.

'How could I have missed that… They look like they really want to kill the other…'

Then the strangest thing happened. The taller black haired man began yelling. He seemed to be demanding something of the blonde if his hand gestures were anything to go by. He pointed back toward where the portal they came through was moments ago. But for the life of her, Mavis had no idea what language the man was speaking.

* * *

><p>Well that was it.<p>

I know I introduced the given vs family name different in the different dimensions well guess what I am just going off that they do things differently in different places. So ya it was intentional.

Anyway this story will be NarutoXMavis and will mostly be about them. So no cannon Fairy Tail planned at the moment. But the possibility is still open. This will be my first attempt at actually writing romance. Hope I do a good job.

Anyway if you want to leave a review feel free as I would appreciate that, or just write a comment a flame whatever I enjoy them all. Also if you want to suggest anything or comment to me or anything feel free to write me a pm. I try to respond to them all.


End file.
